Mixing tank arrangements for processing liquid and solid material sometimes employ a draft tube or the like. The draft tube typically is arranged or oriented within the mixing tank or vessel so that it extends below the level to which solids may settle. The mixing tank arrangements typically employ a down-pumping impeller near the top of the draft tube along with flow control vanes near the down-pumping impeller. Typical draft tube designs utilized in the art also may include vertical slots extending from the bottom or bottom rim of the draft tube to above the level to which solids may settle. The vertical slots function to allow the startup of the mixing tank in conditions where the solids have settled by solids by enabling the solids that have settled in the mixing tank, due to inactivity of the mixing tank, to pass through the tops of the vertical slots. The flow of the settled solids through the tops of the vertical slots usually functions to scour away and re-suspend the settled solid material in the tank region adjacent the vertical slots.
Many processes require suspension of solid particles in a liquid within a tank. Mixing tank arrangements utilizing a draft tube are commonly used to accomplish the aforementioned suspension as previously discussed above. Oftentimes circumstances arise which require that these mixing processes be shut down or halted for various reasons and long periods of time. During these shut-down times or periods of inactivity, the solids that are suspended in the liquid mixture begin to settle at the bottom of the mixing tank. As previously discussed, draft tubes often extend into the mixing vessel in which they are disposed so that their lower ends are submerged in, or extend into, the settled solids. This orientation or positioning of the draft tube wherein the lower end of the draft tube is submerged, oftentimes causes difficulty during startup of the mixing vessel. This difficulty oftentimes is the result of the settled solids clogging the lower end of the draft tube, preventing the impeller from being started.
Methods currently employed in the art that address the aforementioned startup problem include first, draining the mixing vessel and removing or shoveling the settled solid material away from the bottom of the draft tube to clear the opening in the bottom of the draft tube. Once the opening of the draft tube is cleared, the mixing vessel is refilled with the liquid and the impeller is started and the solids are then added back to the mixing vessel.
Another method currently employed in the art is to set up and arrange pipes that extend to the bottom of the mixing vessel. These pipes proceed to extend into the vessel and into the bottom region of the draft tube. Next, pressurized or compressed air is provided or forced through the pipes to agitate and loosen the settled solids. The compressed air enables the liquid to move through solid material and begin to scour away and suspend and/or re-suspend the particles of the settled solids.
Still another method currently used in mixing assemblies or mixing apparatuses is to limit the length of the draft tube and not extend the draft tube a specified distance. For example, in these arrangements, the draft tube extends into the mixing vessel however it does not extend into or below the level of the settled solids.
The aforementioned solids re-suspension methods and apparatuses have drawbacks however. Some methods and apparatuses, as previously discussed, require expensive auxiliary equipment adding cost while others require shut-down time which also adds cost to the operation of the mixing vessel. Furthermore, when solids loading of the mixing vessel is increased, oftentimes the impeller is unable to provide the necessary head to overcome the mixing system resistance. In these increased solids loading conditions, re-suspension may cause the mixing system power requirements to increase until possible overload of the motor driving the impeller. Furthermore, in draft tube systems similar to the ones previously described, motor overloads and subsequent process failure may be experienced in start up conditions having high concentration of settled solids. This is oftentimes due to mixing systems lacking significant enough velocity head to break the interface between the liquor and the settled solids without overloading or short circuiting the mixing system flow pattern.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide an apparatus and method for the re-suspension of settled solids or the like, in mixing systems or similar apparatuses. It is desirable to provide a system and method for re-suspension of settled solids, for example high concentrated alumina solids, that does not require auxiliary equipment. It is further desirable to provide a system and method for re-suspension of settled solids, for example high concentrated alumina solids, that does not require high velocity head during system start-up, requiring additional system power requirements.